ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Monthly issue 75
|Cover date= |Pages=100 }} Issue 75 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue - a 100-page "Ultimate Star Trek" special. This focuses on the results of the reader poll advertised from issue 70 onward. Contents ;First Contact :Nick Jones on "Ultimate Star Trek". :Full page editorial, separated from the contents page for this issue only. ;The Best of All Worlds: :*''Star Trek X'' - more details, Brent Spiner signed up, release date likely to be early . :*Jonathan Frakes to direct Star Trek X? :*''Voyager'' season seven production continues. :*No Deep Space Nine or Voyager movies planned. :*Pocket Books to continue the story of Deep Space Nine in novels. :*Charity auctions. :*ScienceFiction.com Lifetime Achievement Awards for William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, Kate Mulgrew, Robert Wise and Majel Barrett. :*New virtual reality system on the way. :*''Voyager'' season seven UK VHS release announced. :*''In Brief...: WildStorm Comics solicits ''Enter the Wolves and Star Trek: Voyager - Planet Killer #2, Spock Vs. Q: The Sequel, Voyager actors at the Hollywood Christmas Parade. :* ; interview with Robert Picardo. :*''A Piece of the Action''. ;Broken Wings :Abbie Bernstein reports from the set of . ;The 50 Best Star Trek Episodes of All Time :Results from the readers' poll - two-parters are counted as one entry. Each episode entry includes "The Deal" (plot summary), "What's So Special About This One, Then?", "Best Moment", and "Best Line". :Also includes "The Fans' Favourite Quotes". ;Star Trek s Sexiest Characters :Readers' poll results, by Nick Jones. ;The Continuing Missions :Nick Jones details the results of favorite film. Each entry contains "The Deal", "What's So Special About This One, Then?", "High Stakes?", and "Do Our Heroes Save the Day?". 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - ;Hail to the Chiefs! :Anna Bowles gives the results for favorite captain. 5 - Hikaru Sulu 4 - Benjamin Sisko 3 - James T. Kirk 2 - Kathryn Janeway 1 - Jean-Luc Picard ;Ships Passing in the Night :Anna Bowles on favorite starship. 10 - Borg cube 9 - Delta Flyer 8 - 7 - "The Enterprise" 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - ;It's A Knock Out! :Anna Bowles on the results of favorite battle. 10 - Dominion War 9 - 8 - 7 - Borg-Species 8472 War 6 - Battle of the Mutara Nebula 5 - First Battle of Deep Space 9 4 - Battle of Cardassia 3 - Operation Return 2 - Battle of Sector 001 1 - Battle of Wolf 359 ;New Life! :Favorite alien (individual or species) results. 10 - Species 8472 9 - Spock 8 - Cardassians 7 - Quark 6 - Elim Garak 5 - Ferengi 4 - Vulcans 3 - Q 2 - Klingons 1 - Borg ;Bring on the Bad Guys... :Favorite villains. 10 - Hirogen 9 - Q 8 - Jem'Hadar 7 - Vidiians 6 - Species 8472 5 - Khan Noonien Singh 4 - Borg Queen 3 - Cardassians 2 - Dukat 1 - Borg ;Heavenly Bodies :Favorite spatial anomaly. 10 - Caretaker's array 9 - Crystalline Entity 8 - Briar Patch 7 - Mutara Nebula 6 - Temporal rift ( ) 5 - Temporal causality loop 4 - Badlands 3 - Anti-time eruption 2 - Nexus 1 - Bajoran wormhole ;Hair Tomorrow :Best hairstyle. 10 - Uhura 9 - The Kazon 8 - Beverly Crusher 7 - Neelix 6 - Worf 5 - Jean-Luc Picard 4 - Seven of Nine 3 - Janice Rand 2 - Kathryn Janeway 1 - Deanna Troi ;Interview - Marina Sirtis - "A Cut Above" :by Abbie Bernstein. ;Barmy Army! :Unusual answers to each of the poll questions. ;A Fistful of Data :Tasha Yar and Sela, Prophets and linear time. ;From the Replicator :Games: James Swallow previews Star Trek: Starfleet Command II - Empires at War, and interviews the developers of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen. :Read Out: release schedule only. :On Screen: ''Voyager'' volume 6.13; interview with Mark Deakins. ;Hollow Pursuits :Great Moments in ''Star Trek: , the death of Spock. :''Top 10: Q Quips. :Unforgettable: Lon Suder. ;Communicator ;Next Issue 75